A World Gone Mad
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Snapshots and snippets from the world of Love Ronin Solid.
1. Chapter 1

_A World Gone Mad__  
_

_By Andrew Joshua Talon_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Love Hina_, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Wolf Chaos or anything else in this fic, and I am not writing this for profit. Please do not sure.

_Author's Note: I'm going to flesh out the world of Love Ronin Solid a bit more. The basic story is that the aspects of anime: Magical girls, demons, super-technology, giant robots, cyborgs, etc-are all emerging into the modern world. This fic seeks to expand that world through a series of snippets. They can be funny, they can be serious, but they all have snapshots of a world where the impossible is no longer fiction. Enjoy._

_(Please keep in mind my dad's in the Navy, not the Army or Marines so I only know how soldiers talk from video games and movies, so if I've done something wrong call me on it.)_

_This snippet takes place about one year after _Love Ronin Solid_.  
_

* * *

_Kandahar, Afghanistan_

Private Jaime Martinez threw himself over the turned-over car and ducked, the sound of automatic weapons fire ringing in his ears as bullets whizzed overhead.

"Sarge, I'm cut off!" He shouted over his radio.

_"Martinez, where's Reynolds?"_ His sergeant bellowed. Martinez looked around the torn up city street, and managed to spot another Marine pinned down nearby, firing back at the insurgents in the building above. He got down again as more automatic weapons fire went off, and shook his head.

"Same as me! Looks like... Four, five Tangos overhead!"

What sounded like an RPG went off, and Martinez looked up just long enough to see another of the LAVs from their unit go up in an explosion of green fire. The air felt denser, more charged.

"They've got magitech!" He called over the radio. Reynolds had moved back towards him, and taken refuge behind the same truck.

_"We see it! Hang on, we're going to try to regroup and take the-!_ Their Sergeant's message was cut off as another of those green fireballs went up. Across the square, other Marines were under heavy fire. Martinez looked over at Reynolds, who shook his head. He loaded the grenade launcher on his M-4 carbine, and Martinez did the same. Martinex fired first, while Reynolds provided cover with his gun. Unfortunately, the strike did nothing-They could both see a magical barrier light up as the fire impacted the insurgent's nest.

"Fuck... New shit," Reynolds muttered.

"Where the hell do they keep getting it?" Martinez asked rhetorically. His radio crackled as more green fireballs went off, hitting civilian vehicles and blasting them apart.

_"Charlie Company, this is Arclight. Charlie Company, Arclight, over."_

_Arclight?_ "Charlie Company, Sarge may be down, we are under fire! Mike Tangos ambushed us!"

_"Standby Charlie Company, help's on the way."_

"MARTINEZ MOVE!" Reynolds' shout got the Private moving, and both Marines vacated their cover just before another green fireball annihilated it. Both men threw themselves behind another car, and fired another two grenades. The hits were ineffective, and without the fire support of their vehicles, their fellow Marines were having just as much luck against it.

A child cried and Martinez spotted a little girl in an abandoned car. Another fireball shot down, blasting near it. Martinez, suddenly reminded of his kid sister back home, found himself running for the vehicle as fast as he could.

"Martinez! Shit-!" Reynolds swore, but opened fire on the insurgents nest, trying to draw their fire. It didn't work, and Martinez had just reached the van when the insurgents fired their magitech weapon again. Reynolds' cover went up, and the private could hear his comrade's scream.

"Shit, shit... Come on, come on!" Martinez smashed the window on the car, and pulled the screaming girl out. He looked, just in time to see another fireball launch right for him. Desperately he turned and fell, the girl below him, hoping to offer what protection he could with his body...

A very, _very_ large object hit the ground in front of him, and Martinez kept his head down, protecting his face from debris. He slowly looked up. His jaw dropped.

"Holy shit," he muttered. He covered his ears when the massive Mahou Gear REX roared, the 'jaws' of the mecha opening. Officially, he'd heard that the 'jaws' held sensor equipment that was extremely sensitive and thus had to be kept internally until needed.

Unofficially, everyone suspected the engineers who designed the REX had added it to make it even more shit-your-pants terrifying.

The insurgents fired on it, again Martinez realized. This time, he was able to see the magical fireball hit the REX head on. Through some mechanism he didn't know much about, but had been likened to electromagnetic armor, the fireball exploded just before it struck the REX, the flames for the most part harmlessly dispersing around it. The REX roared again, and Martinez got a look at the weapons it packed.

On one massive shoulder, it held a 155mm gun on an armored robotic arm. Attached was what looked like a large clip for it's ammo, also armored. This massive gun rose, and pointed right at the insurgent's nest.

_BOOM!_ A single shot from the gun blew through the magical barrier and annihilated the floor of the building. On the roof of the same building, additional insurgents appeared, letting loose with RPGs. The REX's defensive barrier took the blasts with ease, and the REX's laser gun fired. The insurgents screamed in agony as their ammunition exploded, sending them flying.

The giant REX turned with far more grace than he'd have expected from such a large machine, and walked over to the vehicle where Reynolds had taken cover. It had been flipped over by the blast, and Martinez (still holding the frightened girl) got up and headed over.

The REX took a hold of the car, and pulled it up and away, revealing Reynolds' body. Martinez rushed over.

"REYNOLDS!"

"Shit... Martinez... I'm not deaf," he managed. He stayed still though, as the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air.

"Right, just relax," Martinez said. He looked up at the REX, and couldn't help a smile.

"Thanks for that!" He shouted up at it.

_"Don't mention it,"_ the pilot called over the loudspeakers. _"Just buy me a beer later, will you?"_

"What's the name?!" Martinez called.

The cockpit opened, and from it emerged a man with a smile so bright Martinez could swear he heard a _ping_ sound as the light bounced off it.

The pilot gave a thumbs-up to Martinez.

"1st Lieutenant Michael Wilson, United States Marines! And I'm going to be the PRESIDENT of the UNITED STATES!" The man grinned.

Martinez blinked. The girl blinked too. The girl looked at Martinez in considerable confusion. The private shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Don't look at me..."

* * *

_Michael Wilson would later become President of the United States in the awesomely stupid video game Metal Wolf Chaos, where he liberates the United States from tyranny using a giant super-robot. I couldn't resist throwing him in._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jakarta, Indonesia_

There were few who would say President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono was an uneducated man. Indeed, his title during his service in his country's military had been "the thinking general". But at the moment, he was fairly certain he had become the dumbest man in the world.

He was currently waiting on a dock in Tanjung Priok in the early morning hours with only a token staff. Waiting for a mythical goddess to appear. He repressed another sigh as he looked over at the boy who had convinced him to come.

"Gema..."

"She'll be here... Trust me, Mr. President sir, she said she'd be here," the little boy spoke. The President of Indonesia was not very sure why he'd agreed to come out here. This incredible certainty had sprung up inside him, and had stayed strong the whole time.

The fact little Gema Pertiwi had appeared via a waterspout right in his office had also built his case. But, five hours in the cold night had dampened his spirits. Even the first light of the rising sun couldn't raise his spirits very much. The boy though... He hadn't lost hope.

"Mr. President...?" One of his aides asked. Yudhoyono looked back, and shook his head.

"Give it... A little longer," he said.

"But Mr President-"

"I said... A little longer," he said. He turned back to the sea. Gema smiled happily at him, before looking back with him. The young boy then shivered.

"She... She's here," he whispered.

The water in front of them began to boil, and light shown brightly. Green light, that is. A large shape burst out of the water, and the President's aides fell back. His bodyguards pulled out their weapons.

"No, no! It's all right!" Yudhoyono called, raising his hand. He looked back at the shape, which seemed to be composed of water. Quickly though, this water shrank and compressed, forming a shape Yudhoyono had heard of in legends and myths. A beautiful mermaid, with an extremely long, fish-like tail instead of legs.

The water became opaque, and the figure before them lowered herself until her eyes met those of the President and little Gema.

"Nyai Roro Kidul," Gema murmured. The sea goddess smiled warmly.

"Hello Gema... And Mr. President," she said respectfully. "I hope my messenger didn't disturb you too much?"

"Not at all," Yudhoyono managed in a polite tone. "He, after all, led us to you."

"That he did," Nyai Roro Kidul said. Gema blushed, pleased at the praise.

"So, Nyai Roro Kidul... What can we do for you?" The President asked.

"Why, Mr. President! I believe the real question is... What can _I_ do for you?"

- - - - - - - -

_To my friends in Indonesia. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Over Dover, England, 2004_

Flight Officer Jonathan Weasley was one of the odd ones out in his family. Without any magic to speak of, he'd first gone into accounting, and nearly made it through school for that. Then, however, he'd lost his job and couldn't keep up with the tuition AND living. So, for lack of anything better to do, he'd enrolled in the RAF Officer Training corps. He'd felt that a stint in the reserves would provide food for the table, money for the rent, nothing big. And an officer in Her Majesty's Armed Forces? Well, that'd be something, wouldn't it? Even to magic folk.

It wasn't. Not really. They were barely even aware of what airplanes were. Then again, he was in the reserves of the RAF-Not even called on to go to Afghanistan or Iraq. He flew air defense patrols over Britain that had become mere habit long ago. Sure, flying was preferable to accounting-The sheer thrill of pulling gees was fantastic-but who was he defending his country for? Who was he serving for?

Or was he simply trying to make up for having no magic?

_"Slayer 4, close up! Close up, over!"_

Weasley increased the throttle and pushed his Harrier GR7 up, making sure he was in formation.

_"Sorry Slayer 1, lost focus. Over."_

_"Try not to, Slayer 4. We've got a whole lot of company coming,"_ the leader of the section said.

Weasley looked out ahead. The dark storm clouds surrounding the portal (as it'd been described in the very short briefing) were dark and ominous. And the shapes of dozens... Hundreds... Thousands of flying monsters filled his sensors.

He knew magic. He knew how it laughed in the face of modern technology. Stupid, foolish Muggles. They hadn't a chance-His whole life was proof of this to him. Johnathan Weasley. Squib. Accountant. Nobody.

Why was he here? He couldn't stop these monsters! Not even if he was a true and proper wizard! They were showing up all over the world, invading everywhere... Why was he here?

_"Damn... It's like bloody Revelation... The end of the world,"_ another pilot muttered.

_"Slayer 1... Can we take them? Over?"_

Weasley wondered the same thing. He felt the temptation to run, despite his training. What good would it do? He was in this... Why? To be a hero? To make up for not being a wizard like everyone else?

The line was silent for a few moments, only to be answered by this: _"What the bloody...? On your right, left! They're everywhere! Bloody fucking HELL!_"

Weasley looked around, and his jaw dropped behind his mask. All around them, the ghostly shapes of Spitfires, Hawker Hurricanes, Mosquitoes, Gladiators-A regular WWII RAF parade was with them. They flew with the Harriers and Tornados and Eurofighters all streaking across the Channel, headed for the onrushing hordes.

Weasley felt tears come to his eyes, as one of the ghostly pilots turned his head and gave a thumbs up. He didn't think he was the only one. He turned his head back to the coming monsters, legions of them. So many they would blot out the sun from the ground, cast Britain into darkness.

It wouldn't be the first time that someone tried it though. Tried... And failed.

_"... All right lads,"_ the section leader said. _"Let's give 'em hell!"_

"TALLY HO!" Weasley shouted, as the Royal Air Force, old and modern, living and dead, opened up their weapons into the demonic armies, riding fire the whole way in.

* * *

In _Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_, Ronald Weasley talks about one of his cousins being "an accountant, but we don't talk about him." I thought it'd be nice to give a non-magical Weasley the chance to kick some ass in the name of his country. That, and how could I leave The Few out of a magical invasion of Great Britain? It'd be downright rude.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tehran, Iran_

Protests continued to mount and grow in the city streets. The government of Iran had cracked down upon it, many times, but the Iranian people continued to grow.

The police faced the approaching crowd, riot gear on, armored vehicles in support. The commander got his orders: Another crackdown. He grinned behind his mask-This was his favorite part, and the reason for which he'd been appointed his post. His predecessor was hesitant about firing on his own people-As far as the current commander was concerned, these people were opposing the will of Allah. Corruption from the Great Satan's poison was seeping in everywhere, and only he could stop it.

"Ready!" He called. "Aim!"

Then something unexpected happened. In front of the protestors, five girls in brightly-colored costumes landed. The commander paused, and his jaw dropped as he took them in.

They wore _hijab_ as proper Muslim women did, but each was a different color. Red, blue, black, yellow, and green. Under their _hijab_, the girls wore pure white bodysuits, modesty preserved with strategically-placed skirts and cloaks.

"Shahadah!" Called the black-garbed one, brandishing a scimitar.

"Zakāt!" The blue one shouted, spinning a spear around.

"Siyam!" Called the green one, her weapon a whip (which she cracked).

"Salat!" Called the yellow one, who appeared to wield a bow and arrow.

"And Hajj!" Cried the red one, who wielded what looked like a staff

"We are Al Hubb Hurriya! And in the name of the Prophet (Blessing Be Upon Him), we will defeat you!" They shouted together.

The commander, in response, had only one thing to say.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Machine guns fired, gas grenades were thrown... And they all had absolutely no effect on the magic girls, as Siyam had begun spinning her whip in a wide dome above her fellow magic girls which defended them (and the protestors behind them) from the bullets.

The other girls then _moved_, becoming mere blurs as they evaded the fire of the police and closed the range. Shahadah slashed through the regular police officers like they were nothing. Where Zakāt slammed her spear, explosions followed. Salat's arrows penetrated body armor and she let them loose at a speed that was unbelievable, with a quiver that seemed to never run out.

Hajj, however, was the worst, because as she spun her staff, powerful winds erupted from the motion. The commander's armored vehicle, rated to take anything up to RPGs, was blown over and crushed by the force of the wind blasts.

The five girls of Al Hubb Hurriya worked together, striking Iranian forces and driving them off. They kept moving, protecting the protesters and allowing their message to be heard. However, they took no offensive action. Only if the protestors were attacked would they intervene.

All the same, the international news got to post something they'd never shown before: Iranian police and even troops _fleeing protestors_.

You can bet Al Hubb Hurriya merchandise began appearing almost the very next day. Admittedly, most of it in Japan.

_Al Hubb Hurriya is, roughly translated, "Love Freedom". However, since I don't speak Arabic I probably got the translation wrong so if anyone wants to correct me, please do._


	5. Chapter 5

_London, 2004..._

The elven horde strode through the streets of London in their glittering mithril armour, cutting down scores of civilians in their wake with their magical katana enshrouded in fire that made them seem made out of light itself or feathering them to death with their magical arrows.

Beside them walked the wizards wielding their magic wands conjured death to anyone who came in their way. Men and women versed in the mysterious power called magic who saw those without the spark of this wondrous gift as but cattle and cockroaches fit for slaughter. Very swiftly many learned to loath and fear these cloaked figures with a revulsion that bordered on the fear of the unholy.

Many other magical creatures and monsters fought beside these like the scores of dragons streaking through the air and setting people and buildings ablaze.

The were the heralds of the dark lord who had decreed that their time had finally come to show these insignificant mortals their place.

They thought they were demigods who could simply overstep the manmade laws of this world without any consequence and take it for their own without any force to challenge them.

**They were wrong.**

The SAS forces suddenly opened fire from the various ambush points staged across this metropolis as soldiers of the British army arrived on the scene accompanied by AFVs and IFVs, while the sky became filled military airplanes and attack helicopters.

* * *

"Bloody 'ell!" grunted a British private as he plunged his bayonet into the throat of the wounded but still living young boy draped in a cloak that lay bleeding on the ground and twisted it fiercely in grim satisfaction. "It's like a fantasy version of the War of the Worlds!" He then viciously kicked the head of the freshly made corpse, hearing the neck snap like a rotten twig made out of bone.

"Speak for yourself!" one of the SAS fighting beside him tittered madly. "Some think it's like Reign of Fire up there where the dragons are!" He laughed some more as he mowed down the charging, katana-wielding elves who discovered in their deaths that bringing swords to a gunfight was tantamount to suicide by extensive lead poisoning. "Sure you long-eared freaks are so bloody beautiful and bloody perfect! That makes it even more fun to bloody kill you!"

A few streets away a wounded soldier tried emulating Bellerophon by jamming the barell of his L85A2 down the throat of a chimera that had him pinned down and succeeded in emptying his remaining bullets through its throat and head before dying. And in another street a Challenger 2 was covering the soldiers fighting beside it while reinforcements disembarked from a Warrior.

And yet still the sound of desperate gunfire and thunderous explosions echoed through London along with the screams of the wounded and dying.

* * *

_Written by my good friend Christopher Oddland for the Love Ronin Solid thread. Give his stories a looksie, he's on my favorite author list. And as he freely admits, he has issues. But then, who doesn't?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hogsmeade, Scotland, the United Kingdom_

After Voldemort's return, I didn't think life could get any worse. I'd spent a year being tortured by a teacher, taunted by the Slytherins with no chance to retaliate, my brain raped by Snape and the school mostly turned against me.

How wrong I was.

From notes and research we found later, Hermione thinks that Voldemort had found out about the existence of Virus' had tried to create a magical virus to kill off all the Muggles and Muggleborn. She thinks the base research came from a Demonic ally that was killed in late 95 with the rest of the invasion.

Hermione also pointed out that Tom had the writing ability of a half trained chimp and that while he was a genius in some areas, he was no genius at Biology.

By the time anyone realised what was happening, I was a third of my way into 6th year and it was too late to stop it. A magically active virus, created to rupture the magic of the individual, which killed 9 in 10 Pureblood Males. It seemed that the more pure your blood was, the harder you were hit. The way you found out you were affected? Quite literally, the magic pooled in the area of greatest concentration in your body and then exploded. Not a huge explosion, but after Draco Malfoy's entire crotch went up as he walked to dinner, showering the nearby Slytherins in blood, we figured it was enough.

Ron is now missing his right hand, left eye and right leg below the knee He was also made sterile. He says he is racing Mad eye to the 'most parts lost' scorecard. He and Ginny are the only Weasleys left.

The worse news was that Magic couldnt heal the damage. Quite literally, it was magically inert for the next few weeks till the Virus died. But by then, it was too late, re-growing couldn't occur.

3 in 5 Purebloods females, 1 in 10 Halfboods and 1 in 20 Muggleborn died. Hermione also noted that those who had Non Human blood were not affected at all.

Which didn't explain why every single werewolf died. Didn't explain why Sirius didn't die, either.  
Voldemort did what noone else had been able to do in over two thousand years. He destroyed British Wizarding society.

We lost almost half the school and Professor Sinestra, Snape and Dumbledore. The ministry fell after the third week. The Government literally couldn't function with 90 percent of the people working there dead. The survivors put themselves into senior positions and we mostly ignored them.

Then we found out that the Virus had spread to France. From there, it spread to the rest of the world. We didn't even consider Quarantine, as we only found out about it after it had already spread. Hell, Hermione was the only one to even say the word and that was after I got out of the Hospital.

Turns out that Snake Lips had the Virus and the shock of his Magic giving a full body rupture resounded down my Link with him and blew out my scar.

Ironic really, Madame Pomfrey thinks that this made me immune to the Virus too, and because I wasnt infected, they were able to heal it immediately. So, no more scar for me.

However, this led to other problems.

What do you do with 300 Survivors of a biological attack, who's entire society was destroyed by one of their own, who are mostly under 16 years of age and have only half a clue about Muggle society?

According to the Ministry, we need to Breed. We had 6 months for all single surviving males of over 16 years of age to attach themselves to at least 4 girls. With Ron unable to Breed, he told Hermione and me, at wand point that we would be together. I was also informed that I would be taking Ginny too. Because Weasleys need to renew their numbers so their plan to take over the world can continue. Somehow those two came to some sort of conclusion and Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones were added. I was informed of this after the fact. Though I must point out, I didn't protest very hard at all.

In the end, Professor Sprout became Headmistress and ordered Professor Flitwick to advise first the Goblins and then the Prime minister of what had happened.

Rest of the year was kind of a blur. In the end, it was decided that NEWTS were kind of pointless in a society where they no longer applied. So we were taught Maths, Science, History and so on. The Goblins had made use of their contacts and bought in Squibs, Muggleborn and so on who were teachers: Lots of them. We were studying in groups of 6, with a teacher assigned to that group.

This meant that we were at 'acceptable' levels of education when we finished the year.

Then the world began to change. We only found out about it because we now had the Times delivered along side the Daily Prophet. Portals, Demons, Magitech, Magic Girls, the fall of Russia, the Chaos in Japan, China's civil war, The nuking of Vladivostok, The Invasion of Australia.

Suddenly we were in a horrible new world: One where the Statute of Secrecy meant both more and less than ever. People didn't hunt Magic users now, but the very few who were outed were shunned, reviled and praised: Often in the same breath. Me, I found the irony delicious.

In the end, it was Hermione who found us our place. Not for all the Magicals, but for a group of us, it was enough.

We got Angelina, Katie and Alicia, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Susan and Daphne, Sirius as the guy who spoke to the public on our behalf and thirty others. Professor's Flitwick, Babbling and Hagrid also joined up.

It was Ron who had given us the idea. A group of 'rogue' French magic girls had strafed London, Backed up by their Demonic allies, causing a few thousand deaths and national outrage. We were reading about it when Ron simply pointed out how he'd love to be up there, showing them how a REAL magic user fights in the air.

The room went silent for about ten seconds and then everyone and I do mean EVERYONE, turned to look at Hermione.

"The Government won't hire us til we are all at least 18" was her reply, as she was busy scribbling some notes on parchment. "That doesn't mean we can't prepare. We have less than 2 years to build everything we need," she handed Cho a list of books, "Get me those"

It was Ginny, who was brave enough to ask the question that half of us wanted to know (the half that understood how Hermione thought and could follow her train of thought in our Caboose of Crazy)  
"So we are going to build new Brooms?"

Hermione shook her head, making more notes before looking up at us with crazed, grief filled eyes. "Those bitches killed my parents. Brooms aren't fast enough, aren't maneuverable enough and a single wand doesn't hit hard enough. I want them dead."

That was it really. We had closed ranks pretty tightly over the past few months and now one of us had been affected. Hurt one, hurt us all.

So, we worked our arses off. 16 hour days, of study, building and later, training. We went through no less than a dozen proto-types before Hermione's idea of 'enough' and my need certain levels of maneuverability and speed met.

We had accomplished something that only the Deranged Genius of the British wizarding world could accomplish. What we couldn't find, we bought, What we couldn't buy, we hired Goblins to steal. What we couldn't have stolen, was acquired through assault.

The technology was the bastard mutant offspring of a half dozen parents and a weasel. We had Silver Millennium targeting systems, mixed with some sort of semi-sentient controlled staves that fired off horrifically powerful blasts. We had Missiles, that were grown, using the devices of the Pretty Scout girls and their Armors of Lovely Justice. I still shudder slightly thinking about their plans for a fascist anti-gerontocracy, where people will by killed off at age 20 because they can't imagine properly any more. I personally blew the head of their Pink, talking Weasel. It was a tougher fight than you'd think, especially with its freaking glowing battle axe of doom.

The Armor was something called Poly-ceramics, built around a carbon fiber frame, all with lightening charms, unbreakable charms and much more.

She went a bit crazy on the flight suits. I think that by that stage, she had been drinking too much coffee and going without sleep for far too long. So, a Black, with emerald green trim rubber and dragon hide suit that was more than a little too tight, based off something she called a Plug Suit, but with armor. We had a full face helmet, thank the gods that had little bits of glowing information we could see. Hermione called it a 'M-Hud' or an 'uh-huh'(I think) but I'm not so sure. all I know is that the Guns will automatically track what I look at with my eyes. It's kind of cool really; I can even see how fast I am going, my heading and height.

When he first saw it, Colin Creevy revealed his Fanboy geek routs by calling it the bastard offspring of an X Wing and a Broom, while a Mimbari Fighter whacked off onto the Broom's face.

Ginny hexed him for that.

However, We are now ready. There will be 16 of us in the air, with the absolute final word in the Magic War, Air combat. I wanted to call them Phoenixes, Ron wanted to call them Snake-Eaters, Hermione and Ginny hit us with cushions and informed us that they are the H-12 Attack Craft, also known as the Griffin. Apparently the 12 is because it was the 12th version. H for Hogwarts. she also mentioned Stealth, reconnaissance and Bombing craft for later on.

But for now, here I am, strapped too tightly into a Hybrid of magic and charms, with a skin that, with luck, will make me safer than the enemy. I have 15 of my best friends streaking along in formation, only a few dozen feet behind me, while sensors hunt out the band of flying, fire breathing, demonic pterodactyls, who are back. I am currently doing Mach 2.3 in a 25ft long craft that Hermione says was loosely based on some movies and the like she has seen. I am half lying, half sitting, in a frame, with a clear window around me, giving me lots of view forward. Around me is an X, which stretches out 4 feet from me. On the top two ends are missile pods, on the bottom two, are heavy Plasma canons. Sitting just over my head, is the fast firing gun-thing. The entire craft maneuvers like a swallow and is powered by my magic.

I am the nastiest thing in the air and my sense of mercy was left behind at the air base.

For God, Queen and Country. We will send them back to the Hell that spawned them.

I'm, 18 years old, By ministerial command, I will have a Harem, once the negotiations finished. My best friends are alive and safe and I'm about to pick a fight with the force that hurt one of them. Every man wants to be me, for some unknown reason and more than half the women I know want to bed me.

My name is Harry Potter, Griffin Lead, Callsign Seeker. I am in the air and hunting. They don't stand a chance.

* * *

Yes, Harry is one of the owners of a company that is on retainer from the British government to aid in the defense of the nation from Supernatural threats. And he has a harem. He doesnt mind too much, but known to avoid the house on clearly marked days. He has also gotten the necessary help (from the girls) to help build his self confidence. Especially since Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape, the three biggest threats to his sanity and self esteem, are dead. He hasnt seen the Dursleys in years!

This means that the UK has a nasty magical airforce available. Who will also do ground attacks (fly in, blast stuff, land, a few shrinking charms and put the fighter in a box, then attack on land). That it is lead by a clean cut, good looking hero type, with his harem, and has Sirius Black as it's PR guy, is giving the government a headache.

The Magical government hates them, but Harry and crew simply ignore them, they are pointless.

_Written by Finbar._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nerima, Japan_

My name is Ranma Saotome and I hunt Magic Girls.

To be precise, I don't just hunt them; I also hunt demons, mages, mad scientists, assassins, murderers, psychotics and magic girls.

Yes, I do class them all in the same group.

It comes down to a simple situation. I get paid a rather large sum of money to do so.

That's right, Mr. Incredible, Mr. Wonderful, Mr. Best of his Generation, is a mercenary for hire. Generally by the Government, but not always. Like, for instance, right now.

I've been hired by Shiba Konneko's parents to retrieve her from the magic girl squad that has abducted and brain washed her. Then I'll deliver her to the government facility which will fix her brain, from how some talking animal convinced her that she was the inheritor of the great magical powers of some ancient mystic land.

Goddam talking animals.

No, seriously, these bloody vermin, They are destroying good families by pandering to the delusion of some pubescent girl who grew up reading manga and when it is suddenly thrust upon them, actually thinks it's real and that they arent just a ordinary girl with special abilities that require years of training.

One of the Doc's I talk to on occasion, thinks the talking animals may well be some kind of Imp or lesser demon, a shape shifting one, who feeds off the magical energies of the girl they attach to,

I dunno bout that, what I do know is when you pop it's head off, knock out the target and high tail it out of there, the entire pack gives chase. Usually with screams about Love and Beauty, and Villain and stuff.

Still, *whoops* at least this lot don't have powered flying armor and city-buster energy attacks. *duck* I remember one of those groups, bout 6 months ago. I ended up having to drug them in their sleep, geek the critter and make off with them before they woke up from their experimental relationship based sleep.

Some people call it a puppy pile.

I try not to look at a pile of naked thirteen year old girls at any time, that's just pervy.

So, anyway, I tracked them down, drugged them into deeper sleep, killed their critter and sent them off to the Facility to get processed.

Good money if you can pull it off.

Hang on a sec, this jump is kinda tricky, when you have a sleeping teenager on your shoulder and a half dozen brats are trying to kill you with cute attacks.

*oof* Damn, almost got me there.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Good money.

But why do I need good money? That's what I bet you want to know.

Hang on, just gotta get this *Bam* yeah, much better, a few hundred punches to the face is going to deter even the most determined magic girl. Best way I know for them to give me space, is break some noses and their whole determination just falls right off.

Anyway, you wanted to know?

Demons.

What?

Oh, you wanted the whole story? You won't get it.

The basic run down is, you remember the Nerima Portal? Yeah, the first one. The big one. Turns out, it wasn't a Demon Lord that started that one, no. It was a human. Well, for given values of human. Happosai, my Pops old master was a complete bastard; he used to summon minor demons and the like to 'test' me and Pops.

The problem was the big surge in magic meant the scroll he used got out of control and before we knew it there was a freaking demon army on our front door.

It wasn't pretty or nice. I managed to get Kasumi away in time, Nabiki and Mom were injured and I had to leave them with Doc Tofu before going back.

It took almost a day and a half of nonstop fighting, in a fighting retreat before the Army finally turned up in force. By that stage, most of Nerima was rubble, Pops and Mr Tendo were dead, Akane had lost it, and she was all curled up under some rubble and catatonic. It's been 2 years now and she is showing no sign of ever coming out.

Turns out that Nabiki had the bottom of her spine damaged; she mostly uses a wheelchair now, but can get around on crutches if she needs to.

Mom, well, Mom and I had a little discussion and she's dropped the Manly bullshit.

Nobody knows what happened to the Amazons. I'd bet they made a quick retreat and are nice and safe back in their village. For given values of safe.

Ukyo and Konatsu managed to get out. Last I heard, they had opened a store in Kyoto, right next to a major temple, and had a quick way into it's grounds in case of demonic invasion.

Nobody had seen Ryoga for like a month before and nothing since. Either he's dead or he'll turn up.

So, anyway, I now have to support Mom and Kasumi as well as find a way to pay Nabiki's medical costs. Let's just say the insurance payout wasn't nearly what I'd hoped it would be.

also had to learn money fast.

Hang on a sec, incoming magic girls.

*SHAH*

well, thats better. I've stopped using emotional Chi and now use pure Chi. It can punch through most magical defenses like they aren't there and puts down most things, up to and including hyper agressive 8 year olds in powered armor.

Goddamn Magic Girls.

Anyway, so there I was, spending more money than I had to keep the girls happy, and Daisuke's mom tracks me down. Turns out her family is loaded: Like, _seriously_ loaded. And he has a niece that has gone missing.

Well, shit. That makes her as good as family in my mind, so I drop tools and go find out what happened. Turns out, the stupid bimbo met a talking puppy who told her she was a magic girl and the bint believed it. Anyway, she was now living in the ruins of an old temple, claiming it was the remnants of the Hidden Kingdom of the Fairies and that she would be it's new queen, once they defeated the evil Winter Kingdom.

That's when the puppy started savaging my ankles.

Then she hit me in the face with her Dream-sparkles-Ray

Okay, she got me, but anyone would have been surprised by that and she was one of the first Magic Girls since that damm Senshi thing a few years before.

So, after I woke up, I managed to track her down, in the next room, where she said how glad she was that I had been cleaned of Winter Taint, and would I like some milk.

Once I managed to get the whole story out of her, it wasn't hard to agree to watch over her while she slept, then hit a sleep point, surprise the stupid dog and carry them both home.

As you can imagine, the parents were not impressed and long story short, she is now working for some government agency dealing with magical threats to the world. The parents were so happy to have her home that they gave me a freaking huge amount of money.

That made Nabiki happy. It also meant we could afford to go on a shopping trip, so Mom and Kasumi were happy. If they were happy, I was happy.

Then about a week later, it happened again.

Long story short, pretty soon, I was known as 'The' go to guy when it came to dealing with Magic Girls. The government and army couldn't take them down without serious loss of life, and no one else was doing it.

So, a bit of studying later and I got some fancy bits of paper making me an official retriever.

So, long story short. If your teenage or younger girl goes missing and she has just found some new pet, people come to me. Sure, about one in ten has become a magic girl and the rest have run away, gone to live with a boyfriend, or been kidnapped for whatever reason, that's where the other things I hunt down come in, but when I do get a bloody magic girl...

So, anyway, Nabiki took up with the various parents, formed a support group and more importantly, got the necessary research done. End result is The Institute. It has military guards, serious security and structural integrity and damm fine head shrinkers.

They were the people that found out that if you kill the Pet, the girls recover much quicker.

Of course, like now, you need to get away from killing the pet and making off with their supposed little gang leader.

Anyway, I'm gonna wrap this up. The stupid bimbos have been giving nonstop chase for a few hours now; they are tired, sore, and lightly injured aaaaaandd... The army guys just popped them full of tranqs.

Yeah. I'm just that good.

That's 7 magic girls bagged and tagged, their pets dead and parents satisfied.

My Name is Ranma Saotome. My full time job, is tracking down teenage girls, killing their pets and if I'm lucky, I get to punch them in the face and tell them to stop being so stupid.

It's good to be me.

_Also written by Finbar, but for the purposes of _Love Ronin Solid_ you can consider it non-canon._


End file.
